tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scavenger's Den Walkthrough
So It Begins After the cutscene, Lara wakes up to find herself hanging upside down, and she's wrapped up in a cocoon. You can swing Lara back and forth. Move the analog stick back and forth to gain momentum and knock into the cocoon on Lara's right, sending it into the fire. A skeleton will fall to the floor and bust through the wood boards below. The beam to the left catches on fire, so swing towards the left to light your cocoon on fire and drop to the floor. When Lara hits the ground she is impaled on a nasty spike! Tap the Interact button repeatedly to remove the spike. When Lara stands back up, move the analog stick to stumble into the next room. Lara grabs ahold of a wood stump for balance, and she sees a body of a crew member tied up and hanging over an open flame. Grab the torch on the wall and burn the debris blocking the path. You will hear mumblings and Lara will squeeze through a gap with water pouring over the top, putting out her torch. In the next room, Lara finds the exit blocked. Relight your torch by the nearby flame and climb onto the platform to the left of the fire. Once you climb up, burn the cloth pole to blow open the path. Hop down off the platform and climb up to the new passage you had just blown open. Lara crouches as you near a small passage. Start to move through it, but a strange man appears behind Lara and grabs at her legs. Wiggle the analog stick back and forth to free your legs of the man's grip and escape farther into the tunnel as a boulder falls, preventing the man from getting to you. Move through the deep water and when you exit, squeeze through another narrow crack in the wall. Force of Will Find a Way Out The exit is again blocked. Relight your torch at the little bowl of flame hanging beside a path of wood boards. Follow the path around to a suspended metal carrier. Burn the two cloth poles to free the contraption and allow it to be raised even higher in the air. Follow the path up onto a higher platform. Jump onto the contraption and let Lara's weight pull it down. Doing this will raise another platform up higher and it will deposit boxes and barrels that had been flowing in the water into a cage. Climb back around the path and light the boxes on fire. Then shove the cage forward. The boxes hit the fuel barrels and blow open the exit. (Visual) Run towards the light, but a boulder falls and blocks the exit, so turn right instead. The ground crumbles beneath Lara and she will slide down a slope. Steer Lara to avoid the brambles on the sides. At the bottom, keep running forward and jumping over the gaps. After you've cleared all the gaps, Lara will scramble under a tilting boulder. The man appears again and grabs her foot. Wiggle the stick to try and shake him off, and then you have to press a QTE button. Wait until the button appears before you press it. Lara will kick the man away and escape. Keep running forward and clear the next gap. Lara slips down the slope, but she manages to grab a ledge before she falls. Her torch is lost down the chasm. She pulls herself up and starts to scramble up the slope. Press the aiming and firing buttons to keep Lara scrambling for the top. When a boulder starts to fall, move the analog stick to the left. Keep scrambling until another boulder topples down. This time, move right. Keep scrambling until the screen fades to black as Lara reaches the hole above her. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs